


On My Own

by Bittodeath



Series: Packs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Implied Relationships, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pain, Panic, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Unplanned Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Sugawara goes to Shiratorizawa's Den to meet with another Omega-leader, Semi. Everything seems to be alright and they may even be becoming friends, when his heat strikes him suddenly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new part of PACKS! If you are new here, I think you can understand most of it as stand alone, though I'd advise reading the preceding parts for more context (especially part 3 as many referenced are made).  
> If you are not new, welcome back!
> 
> For everyone, fasten your seatbelts, because we're going down a bumpy, angst-filled road (but with lots of fluff. And smut. Anyway, you're starting to know me.)

Sugawara woke up early on the following day, taking his breakfast with Kenma, Akaashi and Yamaguchi. From where he sat, he could see Bokuto purring while Kuroo scratched his head, an Omega – Yaku, he believed – sitting next to Kuroo and about to stab his thigh with his fork. Yamaguchi was giving a longing gaze at Bokuto and Sugawara pinched him: he knew the bond between them was telling him to go near to the Alpha and let him scent him all he wanted, but Ukai’s instructions were clear: the young Omega was not to go anywhere near the impressive Alpha.

Daichi had spent the night in Ukai’s rooms, the Alpha taking care of his young who had slept like a log while he healed. Sugawara knew it was nothing bad and would quickly heal, still he was a bit worried about the psychological impact the incident might have on Daichi. Once he had finished his breakfast, he quickly went to check on his mate, knocking lightly before he opened the rice-paper door. Daichi was up, sitting and eating avidly, looking way better than the day before. His face brightened when he saw the Omega.

“Suga! I was wondering if I would see you before you left”, he said, looking a lot more carefree than he usually was – and then Sugawara’s eyes fell on the bond on his neck, where Kuroo had marked him, and he understood.  
“You know I would always make sure you’re alright before I go”, he chuckled lightly. “Is there something I can do before I get dressed?”  
“Get me Kuroo? I would like to speak with him and… and…” the Alpha blushed, averting his eyes, fingers tightening on the covers. “I need him nearby.”  
“I’ll see to it”, the Omega answered, smiling, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Rest a bit more.”

Then, he went back to the big room where breakfast was held and went to Kuroo, who was happily smooching Bokuto, obviously not as distressed as he’d been the day before. The other Alpha was squealing in delight and laughing, and Sugawara’s heart warmed at the sight. He eyed the marks on Bokuto’s neck for a second, catching a whiff from it and recognizing Daichi’s and Kuroo’s scents, and plopped down next to them.

“Daichi is asking for you”, he said, stealing some bacon from Bokuto’s plate. “Cuddle him for me, okay?”

Bokuto sat up immediately, looked at Kuroo and made a small distressed noise that made the other Alpha perk up, and the two of them hurried away to the room where Daichi was waiting for them.

His duty accomplished, Sugawara went back to his room, where he could still smell the faintly lingering scents of Kuroo and Bokuto, and Akaashi’s too, since the Omega had been sharing his bed almost from the start. His own scent still overpowered everything else, and he grabbed some clothes before going to the small built-in bathroom. He didn’t take long to shower, realizing he was already losing Ukai’s scent as he grew more and more independent. Standing in front of the sink, he brushed his teeth and then grabbed the box of pills he’d received from an itinerant Solitary doctor a week after presenting.

The Omega had been very kind to him, and explained he was a special case, but not a rare one. A one in two-hundreds, approximatively. Since his scent and heats were so strong, he needed special, dosed-up contraception pills. In the box were two compartments, one with the every-day pills, round, soft and white, and one with the special-heat pills – bright yellow.

He knew heat-suppressors were only for special, urgent situations, as they were dangerous – but the doctor had also told him taking one would probably kill him, so it was a big no-no. So far he hadn’t been too bothered, but he knew the day would come where he’d give everything to be just a normal Omega. Pushing back those thoughts, he hanged his towel and grabbed his clothes.

He’d chosen a pale blue pullover and dark jeans, as it was still very cold outside, though it hadn’t snowed since _that day_ with Kuroo. Brushing his hair, he grabbed the small messenger bag he carried around and verified everything was inside: his wallet just in case, his ID card, his emergency contacts information and his keys. Satisfied with his inspection, he closed his bedroom’s door and went to put on his shoes and coat. From what Ukai had told him, Shiratorizawa’s den wasn’t that far and he could easily make it on foot. He could also have taken a bike, but he wasn’t sure the road wouldn’t be too slippery for this.

“Wait, Suga!” a voice said, and he saw his Alpha-leader coming out from the house, obviously freezing as he wasn’t wearing a coat. “There will be someone out there waiting for you, an Alpha we call the Little Giant. He will accompany you to Shiratorizawa’s den.”

Sugawara knew his Alpha-leader was simply worried about one of his young, and he nodded with a smile. He smelt him as soon as he exited the den: the strong, rich and woody scent of a Solitary Alpha. He literally radiated power and that made him shiver a bit as he looked around. He had to look twice before he actually saw him: the Little Giant, as powerful and intimidating as he smelled, was small. Really small.

“I guess you’re Suga then”, the guy said with a grin. “I’m Kyoutani Akihito, but everyone calls me The Little Giant. Glad to meet you.”  
“I’m glad to meet you too”, Sugawara said, observing the small Alpha. He was about the same age as Akiteru and Saeko, so a bit younger than Ukai, and had black hair and steel-grey eyes. “My Alpha-leader told me you’d take me to Shiratorizawa?”

The Little Giant nodded, grabbing an enormous cooler that was obviously heavy.

“It’s on my way, yes. I’m a hunter, I’m gonna deliver some meat there.” He started to walk, and Sugawara followed. “I grew up in Karasuno too”, he said. “Though Ikkei was my Alpha-leader at that time. I grew up with Akiteru and Saeko, you know. It was fun.”  
“Where do you live then?”  
“Here and there. Packs take me in for as long as I need, and there are facilities all around for us Solitaries to use, you know. I like coming back here though, since my childhood friends are here in Karasuno, and my little brother is in Aoba Josai.”

Sugawara nodded. It wasn’t unusual for siblings to grow up in separated packs, especially if they had a huge age gap, despite tries to keep them together. Luckily, everyone was organized and there were registers tracing back each family. Sugawara knew he had siblings up in the North, where his mother had finally settled in an Alpha-pack, but he’d never met them. Pack-bonds were usually stronger than blood anyway – he had been raised by Ikkei and his mates, no one else.

“Are you two close?” he asked anyway, because he had seen how Hinata interacted with his young sister, or Akiteru with Kei, or Saeko with Tanaka.  
“Less than I’d like us to be”, the Little Giant answered. “Kentarou is… rougher than me, I’d say. I know it’s also his age but he has trouble fitting in his pack. There’s another young Alpha there and though he respects him, they have trouble getting along because of their respective Omegas. I know they’ll figure it how someday, but as things are now, he doesn’t want any other Alpha to step in.”

Sugawara hummed an answer. He had always heard Aoba Josai was a close-knitted pack, so this came out as a surprise.

“Here we are”, Akihito said. “Shiratorizawa, where the strong dwell. Good luck, Suga.”  
“Thank you, Little Giant”, Sugawara said with a smile. “See you later?”

He shook his head.

“I don’t think so, I’m only dropping off the meat and then I’m going again. You can find me in Johzenji though, I’ll be staying there a while. Goodbye!”  
“Goodbye”, Sugawara answered before looking at the den.

He was standing in front of an enormous door, and craning his neck, he realized he was standing before an old castle. He checked the name: Shiratorizawa was written in black, bold letter on the side of the door. Chuckling, he rang, clenching his teeth against the cold. Despite the cold burning his nose, he could still smell powerful scents coming from the den. Akihito was right: the strong dwelt there, and it made his stomach do a weird flop and churn uncomfortably. He didn’t have to wait long, though. Soon, the door opened and he found himself peering at an Omega buried under several layers of clothes. He could barely see his eyes.

“You must be Sugawara”, his muffled voice said. “I’m Semi. Come in, it’s freezing here.”

He nodded and followed Semi inside, where they took off boots and coats, hanging them and putting everything out of the way. Now that the layers were out of the way, they took their time observing each other. Semi was taller than Sugawara, and had a slightly larger built. He didn’t have the same kind of falsely angelic face, instead he looked rougher – decidedly more like a leader, though he had some of that Omegan softness. His hair was ash blond, with dark tips, with something akin to a mane that made Sugawara want to bury his hands and face in it.

“My leader gave us a common room to meet”, Semi finally said after long minutes of silence and observation. “I’ve prepared some warm tea and blankets.”  
Semi wasn’t outwardly cold, but he was wary. Sugawara could understand that – they were in the same position. They could be a threat to each other, as much as they could be each other’s greatest ally.  
“Thank you, that’s definitely a great idea”, he said with a large grin, hoping to get the other Omega to warm up to him. “I didn’t know Shiratorizawa’s den was a castle”, he said as they walked through dimmed corridors. “I assume you’re a big pack.”  
“We are about the same size as Karasuno, I believe”, Semi answered. “But we are by far the strongest pack in Miyagi, and we have one of the strongest Alphas in the country. Our Omegas are strong too.”

Sugawara hummed in answer as Semi slid open a door and motioned him to get inside. They sat down in a flurry of blankets and pillows that reminded Sugawara of a nest.

“I am sorry this look so much like a nest”, Semi said, as if reading his thoughts. “I was approaching my heat when I got this room ready for our meeting and got a bit carried away.”  
“It’s no problem, don’t worry”, Sugawara said, wrapping himself in a blanket. His queasiness hadn’t subsided, and instead he was feeling a bit worse. The corridors smelt strongly of warm, powerful and dominant Alphas, and the rich aromas were more pronounced than in his own den. Fukurodani, Nekoma and Karasuno were careful around their young Alphas, Omegas and Betas, but Shiratorizawa didn’t seem to care. He had a feeling any young Omega entering this den would immediately go through an unplanned heat, overwhelmed by so many scents. Luckily, he was strong and started to get used to be around Alphas. “Actually, I was wondering how you dealt with Alphas around you.”

Semi cocked his head, handing him a cup of tea.

“What do you want to know?”  
“Well, you see, one of my childhood friends turned out to be a Pack-Alpha, and from the start he assumed I’d be one of his Omegas since we’re so close.”  
“And he’s trying to be all Alpha-like with you”, Semi said with a hum, taking a sip from his own cup. “I understand perfectly what you mean, I’ve got the same here. Though he is a Solitary more than a leader, he’s very… determined.” His mouth turned down into a scowl. “He knows Ushiwaka is stronger and yet… there’s always this provocation when they’re together.”  
“Wouldn’t it be easier if they mated?” Sugawara asked.  
“It would. But Shiratorizawa’s Alphas do not bend their neck to anyone aside from our leader. It is, and it has always been a rule here.” Semi grinned, feral. “We are raised to win and dominate.”

Sugawara winced at the thought.

“Are you telling me… they prefer to fight than to mate?”  
“Washijo would not keep an Alpha who submits to another. That’s why we have the best fighters. Also, Taichi would never accept, even if he could. Ushiwaka appears as a threat to most Alphas, you know.”  
“Ushiwaka?”  
“Oh sorry, that’s how we call Ushijima.” Semi smirked. “Being an Omega-leader next to him is an amazing experience, you know.”

Sugawara wasn’t so sure of that. From what he gathered, that Ushijima was probably a tough, brutal Alpha. Not one he’d like to deal with.

“Do not misunderstand what I said”, Semi said, putting down his now empty cup. “Ushijima is one of the best Alphas, but not just because he is strong. He trains hard to be a good fighter, but he handles pups with care and attention. He would never rise a hand against an Omega or a Beta, and he is one of the gentlest people I know. He is a leader, in every meaning of the word.” He chuckled. “Now it’s true he has a monstrous stamina, but he doesn’t really see it as a blessing.”  
“Because it’s not”, Sugawara intervened, finishing his cup, his fingers trembling slightly. He thought it would have eased his stomach, but he only felt worse. “I have terrific stamina, and going through heats, even with an Alpha partner, is always a terrible experience, because they can’t keep the rhythm. They can give me just enough to ease the burn, but this sated feeling all Omegas talk of? I have no idea what it is.”

There was a curious gleam in Semi’s eyes, and he leaned forward to look at Sugawara.

“Funny you would say that”, he stated. “Because Ushijima said the exact same thing last time I spent his rut with him. And yet I was the third Omega to go with him, but we all ended up passing out.”

Sugawara knew it was a usual thing for Pack-Alphas to mate with several Omegas during their rut, but it was only an instinct to increase the chances of having pups. Daichi had only done it once – the time he hadn’t thought and drunk an energizer two mere hours before his rut – and he hadn’t exhausted Yui and Kyoko to the point of passing out.

“That… sounds rough”, Sugawara finally settled on saying. He wiped his forehead – god, was it the tea? He was feeling hot and felt like moving around.  
“Sugawara, do you feel fine?” Semi asked, with a worried tinge to his voice. “You don’t seem to be feeling good.”  
“I’m sorry, Semi”, he answered. “I’m just… just feeling too hot, you know, and maybe a bit unsettled. I must be because I haven’t left my den much, or maybe I caught a cold, though I hope not….”

Semi moved around the small table between them and placed a hand against his damp forehead.

“Damn, you’re burning”, he said, before taking a deep breath. His eyes widened, pupils gorging, and he fell back on his ass. “Your heat… Sugawara, you’re going into heat…”  
“No”, Sugawara protested, “it can’t be, I went through it two weeks ago.”  
“I definitely know what a heat smells and looks like”, Semi chastised him. “You never had an unplanned heat?”, he asked as he helped him remove his jumper in an attempt to be a little less hot.  
“Never, it’s clockwork”, Sugawara said. He brought a hand to his scent-gland and hissed at the contact. It was swollen and very sensitive, just like when he went on his heats. 

His eyes widened at the realization. “Shit, shit, I can’t go on my heat now!” he said, scrambling to his feet. “I have to-”

He didn’t finish, cut back as he fell back into the pillows, tugged roughly by Semi’s hand.

“And where the hell do you think you’re going?” the Omega yelled. “You’re already too far gone, and with your smell, you’ll be surrounded by Alphas in no time!”

Sugawara’s eyes glazed over at the thought of Alphas, but Semi slapped him out of it.

“Keep your head here, Suga, as long as you can!”

Semi was obviously losing his calm and his self-control, feeling himself grow hard at the display.

“Do you absolutely need an Alpha?” he asked, gripping his chin tightly as Sugawara tried to trash around for some relief.  
“Yes”, he panted. “I can’t go without one.”  
“Do you think you can stave it off a bit until we can get you one?”

Sugawara blinked off some tears – he was in an unknown place and it was scaring him. He didn’t have his nest ready, and what was he supposed to do? He bit the inside of his cheek roughly to focus.

“Not long”, he whispered, “and only if I get some help in the meantime.”  
“Can I give you that help?” Semi asked gently.  
“Yes”, Sugawara breathed. “But it’ll keep it at bay ten, fifteen minutes at most.”  
“That’s enough time”, Semi answered, brushing his hair comfortingly. “Stay here.”

Sugawara collapsed in a heap as Semi exited the room. He heard him call someone, listening to his conversation without really understanding it.

“Hayato! I need you to hurry, go get Ushiwaka, this is an emergency heat, okay? You tell him that, emergency heat, he’ll understand. And then, you go to warn Washijo, and… and keep Taichi away, okay? It’s really not the moment to strike a fight.”

There was the sound of said Hayato running away, and then Semi was coming back in and closing the door. Sugawara had rolled on himself as desire started to settle and burn inside of him. Semi took a breath to calm down, and then came up to him. He knelt by his side and unclasped the Omega’s hands from his knees, exposing his neck. The response wasn’t long to come: Sugawara jerked up and buried his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and gently licking at the gland there, making Semi shiver. He clearly felt him relax at the temporary relief and Sugawara reluctantly pulled his head away, only to grab his head, fingers digging into his scalp, and kiss him fervently.

Semi gasped against him, finding a quick purchase on his hips as he pushed Sugawara down to lay in the pillows, pinning him under his weight. The Omega was warm, very warm, his skin already slippery with perspiration as tried his best to control his heat. Semi’s hands almost seemed cold as they slid under his shirt and on his heated skin, gliding smoothly over his torso. He kissed him back, claiming his mouth and shivering at the needy moans coming from the Omega, his fingers digging almost painfully into the flesh of his hips.

Sugawara instinctively thrusted his hips up into him, grinding into his crotch, and Semi groaned, licking rabidly at his scent gland. The Omega was driving him mad, his scent too strong for him to resist – and he didn’t dare to think what it would do to an Alpha. How sugary sweet it had to be for them.

“Semi”, Sugawara whispered, “Semi”, he gasped again when the other Omega nuzzled his jaw.  
“It’s Eita for you”, Semi purred, his hands trembling with need as he opened Sugawara’s jeans.  
“Eita it hurts, I really need something inside of me”, he murmured, his fingers clenching painfully on Semi’s shoulders.

Semi winced but murmured several soothing “okay”, doing his best to keep his own scent comforting – he could feel Sugawara’s worry and pain from the way his scent was changing to something unpleasantly spicy. He pulled the Omega to him, tugged his trousers half-thighs and almost lost control when he felt his wet thighs and the heady scent, his fingers trembling even more as they touched the skin almost too hot for him. He had never seen a heat so violent, and it was obvious Sugawara was barely hanging on – that he was used to strong heats, but nothing as raw as this. The Omega sobbed, fingers digging into his own skin, and Semi pushed two fingers into him. His scent spiked at that moment, making Semi dizzy and almost knocking him out, still he heard the loud wail coming from Sugawara. Pain and pleasure were mixing together and when he came back to his senses, he understood what Sugawara meant when he said he absolutely needed an Alpha. He couldn’t handle that. He wasn’t even sure an Alpha could handle that. They were reaching a point of no return, and he almost reeled back in fear when he saw the bloody tracks on Sugawara’s arms, where he’d dug his fingers too deep. He was completely lost, not knowing what to do anymore now that it was obvious he couldn’t bring him any relief.

“USHIWAKA!” he yelled at the top of his voice.  
“Give him to me”, answered the deep growl of Ushijima’s voice, and he couldn’t help his cowering at the sight of the concerned Alpha looming over them.

Ushijima quickly assessed the situation and pushed Semi away. Sugawara suddenly stopped moving, pupils widening as he saw and smelt the Alpha in the room, a relieved and gasped out “Alpha” falling from his lips. There was no time to lose: Ushijima grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, the Omega curling around him with a needy whine. He pulled his pants up with concern.

“Bring everything he’ll need to my room”, he simply said as he strode out.

He made it back quickly to his own quarters and opened the door with his free hand, Sugawara unbearably hot against his skin and even through his shirt.

“You are safe here”, he said, sending soothing pheromones to the Omega who had calmed down considerably since his arrival.

He knew better than to lose time, though, since this reaction was only the calm before the storm – he’d learnt that to his own expense. He put Sugawara down onto the large bed, whishing he knew the Omega’s name – in all that chaos, no one had told him, and now desire was making him too dizzy to care. Not like the Omega would have been able to answer him anyway. He pulled down the unbuttoned pants, groaning when he accidentally teared off the useless underwear. The Omega was on his back and he immediately rose his legs to present himself to the Alpha. Ushijima couldn’t contain his growl and he quickly unzipped his flies, sinking into the Omega in one smooth roll of his hips.

That was all it took to relieve consequently the gasping Omega and significantly decrease the power of his smell. Ushijima gripped his thigh tightly and gave a thrust – just one, and the Omega moaned loudly and came all other himself. The Alpha winced but held on: the pain had completely disappeared from the Omega’s smell and face, leaving only a gasping pleasure, and relief. Ushijima relaxed visibly now that the worst was behind them, and leaned down to kiss the Omega. He was still very warm, but the whole thing was coming back to the familiar setting of a regular heat.

“Mark”, Ushijima whispered, and the Omega nodded, his eyes filled with pleasure but already coming back to a state of consciousness.

He exposed his throat and the Alpha bit down, tearing through the skin and lapping at the flesh to soothe the burn, the both of them moaning at the spark of pleasure. He quickly snapped his hips in strong, short thrusts, growling when he felt his knot catch, a heavy sigh leaving him when he completely sealed their embrace, the Omega turning to putty under him. He took a moment to regain his senses and then gently brushed his damp hair out of his face, his chest heaving.

“Are you alright now?” he asked, his voice a low rumble.  
“Yes”, the Omega hummed, trying to fit more comfortably against him. “Thank you.”

The Alpha blushed slightly: there was something absolutely charming to his eyes and his soft expression.

“Tell me your name”, he asked, pulling his own shirt over his head in a series of complicated movements.  
“S-Suga”, the Omega gasped at the shifting of the knot inside of him. “Sugawara Koushi”, he repeated. “Call me Koushi.”  
“I’m Ushijima”, he said, feeling a bit awkward, though he only did what had to be done. “Here, let me help you out of your jeans.”

The clothes were so damp they stuck to Sugawara’s skin, but they managed to push them down his legs and to the floor. That being done, they finally managed to find a position more comfortable to wait for Ushijima’s knot to deflate.

“I will take good care of you”, he murmured, nuzzling his cheek gently when he felt him grow nervous and uncomfortable. “You have nothing to fear here.”

Sugawara closed his eyes and gulped, before opening them again to stare at Ushijima. The Alpha was just as big and powerful as he had guessed, with those broad shoulders and intense olive green eyes, and that sun-kissed skin stroking gently over his, still flushed red.

“Kiss me please”, he whispered, and Ushijima slowly leaned down before covering his lips with his own.

The kiss was gentle, a bit hesitant at first, as they took their time to discover each other. Sugawara hummed softly when he felt Ushijima’s tongue lick against his lips and start to map out his mouth. It was gentle, but growing more intense by the second.

Ushijima pulled away, breaking the kiss, and finally pulled out.

“We need to take care of your wounds before you’re hit by another peak”, he simply said, “and get hydrated.” He paused a second, his brow furrowing.  
“What is it?” Sugawara asked, sitting up and starting to clean off the blood.  
“My rut is supposed to start in two days”, Ushijima stated. “I-”  
“It’ll be perfectly fine”, Sugawara cut him. “We both have great stamina. Everything will be alright.”

Ushijima’s frown deepened, but he sighed and looked at Sugawara earnestly.

“I hope you are right”, he simply said. “Is something wrong?” he asked immediately as the Omega started to shift.  
“Another peak”, Sugawara answered. He looked away, then opened his arms. “Please, don’t just fuck me. Let’s make out a bit.”

A smile crept on Ushijima’s lips and he tackled the Omega to the bed playfully.

“I told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”  
“Yeah”, Sugawara laughed, wrapping his arms around him. “My big, warm and strong Alpha.”

Maybe, for once, he could enjoy his heat through and through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peak into Shiratorizawa's pack - and especially Semi and Tendou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, and even then, that this chapter is so short! I... Well I got distracted. That's a huge fault of mine but I got into other fandoms that required my immediate attention and. Well. I'm back here now, to make this story even more of a mess! I hope you'll enjoy it, and I'll try to update soon (can't promise anything though, by now you know my attention-span is. Fickle.).

Semi had watched with wide eyes as Ushijima took Sugawara to his own bedroom, before scrambling to his feet and bringing them anything they’d need – food and water, mostly. That being done, he didn’t linger near the Alpha’s door, where he could hear the arousing and embarrassing noises of sex, despite the thick walls. He quickly came back to the meeting room, where Sugawara’s scent had permeated everything. That revived the spark still burning low in his belly, and he bit his lips at the arousal he felt – his cock stirring again and his hole threatening to get his clothes messy.

Tea had been spilled all over the pillows, but it didn’t matter when he knelt there, palming his crotch and panting slightly. Sugawara had awoken something inside of him and now that the Omega was safe, he could focus on it – but focusing only made him lose his mind to the desire.

“I heard what happened from Hayato, are you all right?” a voice asked, soft and unusually subdued. Then the newcomer smelt him. “Ohoh, quite alright, I see”, he said boisterously, with a cheeky laugh. “Let me help?”

Semi looked over his shoulder, shuddering, and then bent his head backwards, looking at him upside down. The Omega was tall, and his spiked red hair made it even more. He was lanky too, and Semi knew from experience those long fingers of his were wicked.

“Tendou”, he greeted him, still rubbing his palm between his legs. “Ah- Come, Satori”, he gasped, “come here.”

The other Omega grinned, slid the door shut behind himself and sauntered to him, tackling him to the ground in the pillows and blankets.

“You wanted to possess him, didn’t you?” Tendou taunted him. “How about having me instead, mmh?”  
“That sounds like a proposition”, Semi smirked, shifting their position to pin him to the ground as he nuzzled his scent gland and nibbled on it. “I like that”, he added, thrusting his hips into him.

Tendou gasped at the feeling, his pupils going wide, and shifted his hips to match his moves, his head thrown back on a moan. Still, he managed to rise on his elbows and took off his shirt, showing off an impressive collection of marks that still hadn’t faded. Nuzzling them, Semi knew only two were his – all the others were from the Omega’s designated Alpha, Ushijima. These two’s relationship was an established thing already, and Ushijima liked to claim his Omegas with numerous bite marks.

“My, your Alpha did quite a number on you”, Semi mumbled against his skin, kissing his torso, collarbones and pulling a stiff nipple into his mouth. “Care to show me more?”

Subconsciously, he had used his leader-voice, and the other Omega shivered and nodded, unzipping his jeans. They were incredibly tight on his long legs, and emphasized them in an almost sinful fashion, but as pleasant as the sight was, they were a nightmare to take off. With Semi’s help, he managed to shimmy out of them, muffling a laugh, and the light-haired Omega didn’t take long to divest himself of all clothing. As he moved up to do so, Tendou didn’t lose this opportunity to pull him into his mouth, holding his hips tightly and looking up with lustful eyes. Semi moaned loudly, fingers digging into his scalp, pulling him forward.

“Satori”, he whispered, “you do that so well.”

And the Omega did look smug about it, and it took everything Semi had to yank him away and stare into his eyes, panting lightly. Slowly, sensually, Semi knelt back on the covers, sitting with his knees up, before he pulled Tendou into his lap. Both Omegas moaned when their cocks brushed, thrusting slowly against each other as they kissed, Tendou’s arms wrapped around Semi’s neck. Semi’s fingers crept from Tendou’s waist, up his sides, and then back down to stroke his thighs, before he pushed two fingers into him easily, already feeling the slick on his lap.

“No wonder you’re Ushiwaka’s precious jewel”, he mumbled, biting gently into Tendou’s lower lip as he drove his fingers deeper into the Omega, getting him ready for him. “That may be another reason why I enjoy stealing you from him so much”, he grinned as Tendou keened in his lap.

“Fuck your smart mouth, Eita”, Tendou cursed. “Will you bang me now or will you talk me to death?”

Semi chuckled, pulling his fingers out and taking a steady hold of Tendou’s hips.

“You sound so ominous”, he replied. “Look into my eyes, Satori, and ask again”, he added as he pushed just the tip of his cock into him.

Tendou did stare back, and tried to sink on him to the brim, but Semi’s hold was strong on him – stronger than Tendou himself was – and he didn’t manage to do it. Ultimately, after a few seconds of shifting for a stimulation, Tendou huffed.

“ _Fine_.” He bent, kissed Semi’s bit-red lips, and whispered softly, his voice tinged with desire: “Please take me right now, Eita. Show Ushiwaka how you possess me.”

That was enough for Semi, who pulled him down on him and watched rapturously as Tendou gasped loudly in pleasure when their hips met. Grinning, Semi grind into his soft spot, watching as Tendou’s body tensed, pleasure lighting up his veins.

“Feel that?” Semi asked, and Tendou started to bounce in his lap, first looking at him, and then with his head thrown back as they found their rhythm, moderate but deep and powerful, and clearly pushing Tendou to his limits.

“Feels good”, Tendou moaned back, driving himself instinctively over Semi’s shaft. “Feels goo- _Ah_ , Semi!” he moaned loudly, ecstatic, as Semi bit on his scent gland and triggered his orgasm.

The Omega licked his bloodied lips, kissing the light wound as he suddenly accelerated his rhythm to chase his own orgasm, coming not long after. They remained like this a moment, panting lightly, lost in each other’s embrace. Finally, Semi pulled out, and toppled Tendou over to cuddle him, his nose in his neck. He wasn’t especially cuddly but   
Tendou needed contact and comfort after sex, even when it wasn’t the mind-numbing kind of sex he had with Ushijima, so he happily provided.

“Eita?” Tendou whispered as Semi drowsed.  
“Mmh?” he replied, tightening his hold to show he had heard him.  
“Will we see each other once Washijo has thrown us out?” he asked, his voice small and frightened.  
“Of course we will”, Semi replied, frowning and squeezing him. “It will not be the same as living within the same pack, of course, but we’ll see each other nonetheless.”  
“Sometimes, I wonder if I’m strong enough to be Wakatoshi’s mate”, Tendou whispered again. “He’s so intense, and yet so gentle.”  
“You love him?” Semi whispered back.  
“Of course I do”, Tendou replied, closing his eyes and settling in his embrace.  
“Then you’ll be strong enough”, Semi affirmed. “You should sleep a bit, now, okay?”

He knew that Tendou could get chatty after sex, but it usually was quite depressing, and a quick nap helped with that. Softly, he kissed back of his head and closed his eyes again. Things were changing, and they would soon be even more confusing. He knew that much. They all knew that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Following chapter will be focused on Semi (more precisely, TenSemi) as he didn't really handle himself well with Suga.


End file.
